This invention arose from a problem that developed in conjunction with molded fiberglass baseball pitching mounds that had an indented compartment forwardly of the pitching rubber for the pitcher to step onto as the pitching motion was completed. That compartment normally was filled with a mixture of sand and clay, but that type of soil composition proved to be relatively unsatisfactory.
First of all, the combination of sand and clay did not drain or dry out very easily. In addition, that soil composition, primarily because of the presence of the clay, would become very hard and had no resiliency. In addition, that soil composition was difficult to work or dress when such was necessary, and would adhere to the shoes of the pitcher.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a soil composition for athletic fields and the like which has good water draining and drying characteristics.
A further object of this invention is to provide a soil composition that will have resiliency and which will not become hard and packed upon either drying or upon being stepped upon.
A further object of this invention is to provide a soil composition which will not adhere to the footwear of persons walking or running thereon.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a method of making a soil composition which is not time consuming and which requires no drying period.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a soil composition which can be easily worked and shaped.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a soil composition which can be changed to different colors by suitable pigments.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a soil composition that can be easily packaged and transported.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.